Talk Justice
by Sarah Barnes
Summary: Its time the anime world had it out with all those Justice freaks!!! So we've made a little talk show to help the World understand them and help 'em get over it!


Talk Justice  
  
(An audience of miscellaneous anime characters enter and are seated. The low mumble of conversation is lulled into silence as the lights on the front stage flash on. The only things on stage are eight chairs and a colorful cartoon background of a window over-looking Tokyo. Two figures emerge from the side wings and walk to center stage. As they enter into the light it is obvious that they are both boys. The one from the left flips his long chestnut braid over his shoulder and addresses the crowd grinning widely.)  
  
Duo: Irrashima minna! Welcome to the Maxwell and Gohan show! (Pauses to bask in the prompted applause, random catcalls, and cheers. Meanwhile chibi-Gohan floats beside him, cape blowing in a dramatic breeze, smiling brightly.)  
  
Gohan: Hai, welcome! (Bows.) On today's show we'll be meeting with four warped minds that are obsessed with justice!  
  
(More cheers emanate from the peanut gallery. Gohan hovers up to Duo's shoulder and perches there, crossing his little legs. From somewhere unknown Duo whips out a cordless microphone.)  
  
Duo: (Cackling sweetly, maniac grin still in place.) Let's meet our first lost soul! A fun loving Ronin Warrior, his friends say that after an encounter with the enemy he's become a freak of justice. Give it up for Kento!  
  
(Kento enters stage right and takes the closest seat. The crowd cheers and off in one corner a group start to chant his name.)  
  
Kento: (Grins and waves.) Hi! It's great to be here! (Mumbles.) Even if I'm not a loony.  
  
Duo: (To the audience, eyes wide and sympathetic.) Awwwww! He's in denial!  
  
Audience: Awwwwwww!  
  
(Gohan tugs at Duo's bangs and the pilot response by lifting the mic up to his comrade)  
  
Gohan: (Concern etched in his face.) Now Ken-san, may I call you Ken-san? (Kento nods his affirmation still grinning.) Why would you be here if someone close to you weren't worried that you had a problem?  
  
(Kento fidgets nervously and starts to wipe non-existent dust from his sub- armor. Cautiously, he eyes the chair beside him. Duo, noticing his discomfort, directs a stagehand to bring out a pitcher and glass of water.)  
  
Kento: (Accepts the cup from Trowa.) Well… (Taking a sip.) It's not that I'm like "LET-JUSTICE-BE-SERVED-OR-FEEL-MY-WRATH" I'm just …tryin' ta keep the justice…ya know?  
  
(Pause. The room is silent. Random anime character in the back row sniffles.)  
  
Kuwabara: (Sniffs and dabs his eyes.) That was beautiful man!  
  
(Gohan smiles at Kento as the crowd agrees with Kuwabara…all except Duo.)  
  
Duo: (Innocent and confused.) I don't get it.  
  
(Massive face fault from audience. Duo brightens while everyone else groans.)  
  
Duo: (Grinning again) Maybe our secret guest #1 can help us! Stay tuned to meet him after this short break!  
  
Commercal  
  
Insert whatever Dove-Ryouga-body-soap, Suave-Hotohori-dadrift-free- conditioner, or Flinstone-kids-Krillian-vietimen commercal you want here.  
  
Now Back   
  
(Gohan, still perched on Duo's shoulder, now holds the mic and smiles at the camra. A small table has been set up on stage infront of the chairs to hold the water pitcher and a number of cups.)  
  
Gohan: Welcome back! Now lets meet our guest. Kento's best friend is worried that he might be taking justice a little too seriously. Please everyone welcome Sai of Torrent!  
  
(APPLAUSE! Sai comes out smiles and waves as he takes a seat next to Kento. Hard Rock's eyes are wide with surprise but even so he grins at Torrent.)  
  
Kento: (Murmuring through his teeth.) What are you doing here man? I thought it'd be someone like Mia, not you!  
  
Sai: (Pausing in his "Hullo Mum" turns a geniune expression of concern to Kento.) I've come to help you Ken-chan! You're worrying me and I thought this might help. ( He pats Ken's arm reassuringly.)  
  
Duo: (Snatching the microphone from Gohan, interuptes the two friends.) OK!!! Kento, tell us first off what happened with the enemy?  
  
Kento:(figdets for a few minuets, but having his best friend has seemed to give him confidense.) It….It all started when that baka Dais put me in one of his "Illusion Worlds." Don't get me wrong! We're okay now, me and him, he was just following orders from Talpa. Man, that guy is—was—a real b*****d!  
  
(Kento pauses to fume and shiver at a particularly bad memory then continues.)  
  
Anyway, he made me believe my armor was 'Evil'.  
  
Gohan: (Looking pensive upon Duo's shoulder.) And how did that make you feel?  
  
Kento: (Fidgets while pondering his answer.) Bad!!!….I….I wanted…JUSTICE!  
  
(Suddenly angry.) I'm a good guy—A real Good Guy!! I'm a superhero for Kami's sake!! Nothing should be evil about my power!! I'm not out of control with power I don't understand like some dopes!! I know what I got and how to use it…there should be…nothing…  
  
(Sai puts a reassuring arm over Kento's broad shoulder. The whole room is at the verge of tears and mummbles "poor baby" and "that's sad dude" toward the stage. Suddenly, a hand shoots up from the middle of the stadium seats and waves Gohan and Duo over.)  
  
Duo:(Blowing his nose with the end of Gohan's cape.) Oh…(sniff) Goody!! (Instantly cheery again.) We have a question!!  
  
(Gohan examing with disguest his now soggy cape hands the mic to a tall white-haired man.)  
  
Dais: (Face serious and sad.) Kento…I'm sorry, I had no idea that anything from before had effected you so. To be honest I thought your little justice thing was just a…hobby, like collecting knives, I didn't know it was really a cry for help! I'm so so sorry…forgive me?  
  
(The crowed cheers and appluades Dais' noble and heartfelt statement and starts to chant.)  
  
Addiuce: FORGIVE HIM!!! FORGIVE HIM!!!  
  
(Duo siezes an opening , grabs Dais's arm, and pulls him up to the stage leaving Gohan amongest the viewers. Once on stage Kento raises from his chair. From the front row to the nose bleed section the chan grows louder. Kento looks at the one-time-warlord uncertainly. Dais in return smiles and offers Kento his hand. Sai is on the edge of his seat watching.)  
  
Kento: (Grinning.) Ah sure, why not!  
  
( The crowed erupts into cheers! Ballons fall from the ceiling and from some hidden alcove a band starts to play 'Auld Lang Syne'. Dais gives Kento a hug and soon Sai joins in. Duo jumps around them in joy!)  
  
Gohan: (Voice being heard over everything.) Kento has confronted and forgiven his past!! Now, with all hope, he can give up on justice and live the rest of his life happy! Lets pray it will end the same with our next guest! Stay tuned!!  
  
Tbc  
  
Authors note: Okay guys, the next guest is Amelia from Slayers ( we all know the kind of psycho she is about justice). Now, I'm really sure which of her "friends" should bring her in. Suggestions are welcome but please don't be cruel to any character (unless its reaaaallly funny ^-^). Thanks!! 


End file.
